


Cold Nights

by crashing_tardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Dean, Hufflepuff Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashing_tardis/pseuds/crashing_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hogwarts AU destiel oneshot! Just a drabble. Dean is having trouble studying so he wanders Hogwarts campus and sees that someone else is doing the same thing. Pure fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Molly and I'm new! Don't really take this fic seriously. I just got this account and figured I'll post a oneshot for my first fic! I hope there aren't errors. Enjoy!

Destiel Oneshot

Dean huffed and closed his potions text book. The Gryffindor common room was dark and silent. It seemed like he was the only one in his house who decided to study instead of watch the Quiddich match tonight. It's not like he wanted to, but he needed to catch up on his potions homework. He had skipped the past week of work so that he could get Sam settled into his new school. It's not like he had any friends on the Ravenclaw or Slytherin teams anyway.  
He rubbed his eyes and stood up from his desk. He couldn't concentrate, and he really needed some fresh air. He silently crept out the door and down the corridor, ignoring the Fat Lady's irritated chides. It was already getting dark, and he could see the sun setting behind the Forbidden Forest, the silhouettes of the trees bold against the vibrant color behind them.  
When he got to the courtyard, he stopped and looked around. There was a perfect blanket of snow covering the grass, and it almost felt like a crime to cross it and ruin the smooth surface. He rubbed his arms, suddenly noticing the crisp chill on the air, and hurriedly ran to the bench in the centre of the courtyard. He sat down and watched his puffs of breath swirl into the air.  
Suddenly he heard the crunch of footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see Castiel, his hair was disheveled and his yellow and black scarf was wrapped snugly around his neck. He looked unsure of himself, and his bright blue eyes kept glancing down at his feet.  
"Hey Cas" Dean said quietly, relieved to see someone to talk to.  
"Hi Dean," Cas said shyly, "Can I sit here?" He gestured to the seat next to Dean.  
"Yes!" Dean said, a little too enthusiastically, "Yeah, sit down."  
Cas smiled at Dean's enthusiasm and slid onto the bench, crossing his arms at the cold. They sat silent for a moment, watching their breath dance together in the air.  
"So why aren't you at the game?" Dean asked curiously.  
"I don't have much interest in sports," said Cas, "and I would much rather take a walk than be around a noisy crowd. What about you?"  
"I have to catch up on studying, but I couldn't concentrate. I was just taking a walk too." Dean answered. Cas nodded and played with the end of his scarf. Dean watched him, for some reason transfixed. Cas looked up and Dean looked away, a blush forming in his cheeks. /boy is this awkward/ Dean thought to himself, /real smooth, Dean/ More silence. Cas yawned and rubbed his eyes. it was getting late.  
"I can help you study if you want." Cas said quietly. He didn't know why, but Dean wanted to take every chance he could to spend time with Castiel.  
"Ok." He smiled.  
The Gryfindor common room was still empty when they got there, and Dean led Cas to his desk, where they sat and opened his potions book. "You really don't have to do this Cas." Dean said sincerely.  
"No, it's honestly ok dean, I wasn't doing anything more interesting."  
"Thanks, Cas."  
They studied until the long hours of the night. Kids had already begun shuffling back into the common rooms and going to bed, barely paying them any attention. Castiel tested Dean on each passage, and helped him understand the concepts of each chapter. Dean looked at the clock. It was nearly 2:00 am.  
"We should probably stop, Cas." Dean said, yawning as he spoke, "We both need sleep. If I don't get enough hours, the studying will be pointless. I'll fall asleep while taking the test. And I'm sure with all of the classes you take you'll need rest too."  
When Cas didn't respond, Dean looked over to see that he had fallen asleep, his head resting in his arms on top of the book. "Dean chuckled and not wanting to wake him up, lifted the smaller boy out of the chair and carried him towards the Hufflepuff common room. Cas shifted in his arms and his eyes fluttered open.  
"Dean?" He sounded surprised, "What...?"  
"You fell asleep when we were studying," Dean said, "I figured you needed sleep so I was taking you to The Hufflepuff house."  
"Oh... Thank you." Cas said as Dean put him down. Both of their cheeks were bright red as they walked to the Hufflepuff common room. When they reached the entrance, Cas said the password and the door swung open.  
"Goodnight Dean, thank you for walking me back." Said Cas shyly.  
"Hey, no problem Cas," Dean said, "Thanks for helping me study."  
Dean had no idea why it happened, but something compelled him to press his lips to Castiel's. When he pulled away from the kiss, Cas looked shocked, and he was sure he had the same expression on his face.  
"Night, Cas." Was all he could say.  
Cas looked up at him and smiled.  
"Goodnight Dean."  
With that he ran into the common room, and the door shut behind him. Dean smiled the whole way back to his room.


End file.
